Talk:Pirate Alliance
Alliance types I think there are at least two types of alliances in the world of One Piece. There's the mutual alliance, in which the captains of allied crews have equal standing and work together for a specific goal, like with the Flying-New Fishman alliance, and the Heart-Straw Hat alliance. And then there's the parent-child alliance, where the allied crews act under a single head, like the Whitebeard pirates, the Golden Lion pirates and what the coliseum fighters are proposing to Luffy (the Saruyama alliance may also fall under this category). What does everyone else think? (Shadoguardian (talk) 15:45, September 14, 2015 (UTC)) I don't know, But Do you thin that the Heart-Straw Hat alliance could use its own page? Justin Holland (talk) 00:15, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I think we do have to change the name of the page and put down all alliance found in series here but I also agree giving each alliance it's own page, however I don't think most editors here are going to want that Joekido (talk) 00:27, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I agree with reworking the page and also the alliance names are conjectural. 00:45, October 8, 2015 (UTC) The other type of "alliance" you mention simply isn't an alliance. It's a boss-subordinates relationship. Never has it been called an alliance. This page is about official Pirate Alliances, which is a pact between two or more captains who are equal. Not a place for random team-ups and conjecture. And yes, some of the alliance names are conjectural, which is why they can't get their own pages. The named ones do get them. 13:56, October 8, 2015 (UTC) And this is not up for discussion because those are the facts. 14:06, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Then how about we make a new page called Fleets? I just recently realized this, but we've across quite a few fleets in the series, including: *Marines *Krieg Pirates *Baroque Works (I think they had enough ships to be qualified as a fleet) *Golden Lion Pirates *Whitebeard Pirates *Blackbeard Pirates *Straw Hat Grand Fleet :*Happo Navy :*Yonta Maria Grand Fleet And those are the ones I can remember in the canon. It can be further divided into Single-Crew Fleets (i.e. Marines, Krieg, Baroque) and Multi-Crew Fleets (i.e. Golden Lion, Whitebeard, Blackbeard, Straw Hat). I believe that this best describes crews of different ships who are both allied, but subservient to another crew. (Shadoguardian (talk) 14:23, October 8, 2015 (UTC)) Do we need both "Pirate Alliance" and "Pirate Fleet"? Can we come up with a name to deal with everything in one page? A note: I think Whitebeard and Blackbeard should be single-crew fleets. In the case of WB, the inclusion of its allies make it a multi-crew fleets, but each WB "division" is still a part of the WB pirates not an independent crew. BB probably has some other crews under him, but we didn't see them yet, just his generic "divisions". And I don't think the Baroque Works is a fleet, just a simple organization. :Sidenote: the videogame part is a mess and too long/different in comparison to the previous part. Do we even need it? If so should be reorganized, this is basically a listing page so you don't need to write down the whole history of these alliances. Considering they are entirely different things, yes. Also, the WB "allies" are actually subordinate crews, Levi. Anyway, this discussion doesn't belong here. 15:12, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Mizu said she was going to rework the videogame section, by the way. 15:12, October 8, 2015 (UTC) To Awaikage, can you post a link to where we should have this discussion? (Shadoguardian (talk) 15:36, October 8, 2015 (UTC)) You could make a forum in the Site Changes section, I guess. Alternatively, just make the page and see if anyone objects, in which case it can be discussed on the talk page of that article. 15:43, October 8, 2015 (UTC)